


A Lunch To Remember

by Reikukaja



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Food, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reikukaja/pseuds/Reikukaja
Summary: Porco, Pieck, and Zeke enjoy some burgers together.Inspired by that one panel (you know the one) from SNK chapter 104.





	A Lunch To Remember

"I love burger day!" Zeke exclaimed, as he and Porco put down their trays and sat at their usual table in the cafeteria. It had been another tough morning of training, and they had worked up immense appetites. Porco had seen Pieck just a bit further behind them in line, and he knew she would be joining them shortly. The three of them always ate lunch together, as long as Zeke and Pieck weren't off on some Warrior business. 

"Same," Porco replied. He unwrapped his burger and lifted the top bun. He proceeded to pick off all of the toppings, leaving only the meat and cheese. He was not a big fan of vegetables. He didn't like them on their own, and he certainly didn't want them on his otherwise perfectly good burger.  

 "You're still doing that?" Zeke laughed. "Veggies are good for you. You should eat them."  

"Why would I bother?" Porco snapped back. Zeke always pestered him about his picky eating habits and he found it to be pretty annoying. Let a guy eat his burger the way he wants... seriously. "It's not like we are really aiming to live long lives. We shouldn't be worried about eating healthy crap... besides....you're the only person I have ever seen dip their burgers in sour cream. Who the hell does that??"  

Zeke shrugged. "Sour cream is delicious... and you're not a Warrior yet, kid. You might still live a long life," he replied dryly.  

"I'm not a damn kid..." Porco hated when Zeke called him that. He may not be a Warrior like the others, but he wasn't a helpless child either. He could feel his anger start to bubble up when he heard laughter behind him.  

Pieck approached Porco from behind, mussing up his hair with the hand that wasn't carrying her tray.  

"Calm down Pokko," she giggled. "It's a beautiful day. Why are we sitting inside?" 

She had a point, Porco realized.  The sun could be seen shining brightly through the cafeteria windows.  

"Come on," she gestured with her head. "Let's go enjoy the sunshine."  

Pieck was in a great mood today. She was finally off those damn crutches again, and that always lifted her spirits. Porco liked seeing her like this, and hoped the crutches wouldn't be needed again anytime soon.  

Zeke and Porco followed Pieck outside, and the three of them sat on a nearby bench. Pieck sat to his left and Zeke to his right. It  _was_ beautiful outside. It was finally starting to feel like Spring.   

"Oh... Pieck...." Porco said, after sitting down. He held out his burger wrapper to her.  

"You saved your toppings for me?!" she squealed excitedly. "Thank you Pokko!!!" 

"Just like always," he smiled. 

She excitedly scooped the veggies out of Porco's wrapper with her free hand and put them under the top bun of her own burger.  

"Double for me!" she grinned back at him affectionately. 

The moment was ruined when a loud belch came from Porco's right.  

"Excuuuuse me," Zeke said insincerely.  

"Seriously?" Porco raised an eyebrow in disgust. "In front of Pieck? What are you some kind of animal?" 

"I mean..." Zeke began, and Porco immediately regretted his choice of words.  "I  _am_ the Beast Titan."  

Porco brought his palm to his face and cringed. Zeke jokes were  _terrible_. 

"Besides," Zeke continued. "Pieck here can probably out-burp both of us."  

"No way!! You're disgu-" Porco began, but was interrupted when another loud belch came from his left. This one  _was_ much worse than Zeke's.  

Porco's mouth just hung open in disbelief for a moment as he stared forward at nothing in particular. Pieck started to giggle madly beside him.  

"As expected of Pieck," Zeke laughed. "That's exactly right." 

"Did I surprise you?" she asked, still giggling.

"You're both disgusting," Porco grumbled, rather than answer her question.

"You don't mean that," Pieck gasped between bouts of laughter.  

"I promise I do," Porco insisted. 

"You still think I'm cute," she smirked sheepishly.  

"I absolutely do not," Porco shook his head back and forth to emphasize his point. She had taken another bite of her burger and had gotten crumbs and toppings all over her face. It  _had_ to be intentional.  

"C'mon Pokkoooooooo," she cooed, her mouth still full of food. Yep...  _Definitely intentional._  "Tell me how cuuute I am." 

Pieck was being completely ridiculous, but Porco had to admit that it was kind of adorable. Still disgusting... but adorable. 

"Fine," he responded, pretending to be exasperated. His shoulders sagged in defeat and he was trying his best not to smile – but she'd already won. "You're pretty cute, Pieck."  

"You're damn right she is," Zeke agreed. 

"Yes!!!!!" Pieck cheered with enthusiasm and thrust her fist into the sky victoriously. 

 


End file.
